1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery module and, more particularly, to a battery module capable of stably fixing rechargeable batteries.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike a primary battery that is incapable of being recharged, a rechargeable battery may be repeatedly charged and discharged. Small-capacity rechargeable batteries are used for small portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, laptop computers, and camcorders, while large-capacity batteries are widely used as power sources for driving motors of hybrid vehicles, etc.
Recently, high-power battery modules using a high energy density non-aqueous electrolyte have been developed. A battery module is generally composed of a plurality of rechargeable batteries connected in series, in which each rechargeable battery may be formed in a cylindrical shape or a polygonal shape.
Polygonal rechargeable batteries typically include a case, an electrode assembly in which an anode and a cathode are disposed with a separator therebetween, a space in the case where the electrode assembly is disposed, a cap plate sealing the case and having a terminal hole where an electrode terminal is inserted, and an electrode terminal that is electrically connected with the electrode assembly and that protrudes outside the case through the terminal hole.
Typically, the rechargeable batteries are arranged inside the case of the battery module and are fixed by an end plate. However, the arranged rechargeable batteries may be released from the battery module by an external impact, or the connection between the terminals may become loose such that contact is deteriorated.
Also, when combining the end plate to the case by using a screw or a bolt, the screw is typically inserted in a hole formed in the case and the end plate and rotated, such that the combination thereof is time consuming.
If the combination is made using the screw or the bolt, a margin between the size of the screw and the size of the hole formed in the case and the end plate must be minimized.
Further, when the end plate is made of a plastic material, the screw typically must be made of a metal material to eliminate abrasion of the screw to the end plate.
Also, due to the space between the cover inserted with the case and the head of the screw, external vibration is transmitted to the case such that the screw may be released from the case.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.